A device for analyzing milk
The present invention relates to a device for analyzing milk in order to determine the health of milk animals and/or the quality and composition of the milk obtained from these animals, comprising a milking circuit which forms part of a milking machine and is connected to the milking cups adapted for connection to the teats of the animals, in which milking circuit sensors are disposed within a housing to determine parameters relevant to the health of the animals and/or the quality and composition of the milk, which device further comprises data processing means adapted to process signals determining these parameters and provided by the sensors and to make knowable the processing results thereof.
Such parameters may relate to the electric conductivity of the milk which may be an indication of mastitis, the temperature of the milk (which is higher in the fertile period of the animal, or when it has, e.g., mastitis) nearly immediately after it has been collected via the milking cups, the cell count (SCC or somatic cell count) of the milk which indicates the degree in which the milk is free from bacteria, and the content in the milk of proteins, fats, progesterone (a hormone which is less produced in the fertile period of the animal), urea, lactose, penicillin, or other antibiotics, etc.
To determine such quantities, there may be used all kinds of known per se sensors, such as conductivity sensors, temperature sensors, frequency-controlled dielectricity measuring elements, etc.
These sensors are disposed within a separate housing in the place where they can carry out relevant measurements. In practice, it is known to arrange sensors in different places in the milking circuit of the milking machine, in particular in the milk lines extending from the milking cups, in the milk claw, in a milk meter or milk gauge glass connected thereto, etc. From the sensors the signal lines extend to provide the measured data, while, furthermore, a supply line will extend to the sensors. The signal lines extend to data processing means arranged elsewhere, such as, e.g., a computer for processing the signals provided by the sensors and making knowable the processing results thereof. Such a system has the drawback that relatively long lines are necessary which are rather susceptible to trouble in a parlor in which the milking machine is installed, while in the place where the animals are milked the lines are very susceptible to damage owing to the presence of the animals; the animals may tread milking apparatus, and in particular the different lines, to pieces or tread off the milk hoses.
It is an object of the invention to remove or at least substantially reduce this drawback.
According to the invention the device as defined in the preamble is characterized in that the data processing means are arranged in or on the same housing as in which or on which the sensors themselves are arranged.
By arranging the data processing means, in particular a microprocessor with associated electronic devices, in or on the same housing as in which or on which the sensors themselves are arranged, the susceptibility to trouble can be substantially reduced. When several sensors, optionally of a different kind, are arranged in or on a housing, the number of signal lines may be substantially limited as well or even be left out completely when in or on the housing of the sensors and the data processing means there are also arranged transmitting means for transmitting the resulting data to receiving means installed elsewhere. The supply line for the data processing means may be left out as well, namely by using a supply source without such a supply line, such as, e.g., a battery or a different supply element which can be arranged at or near the data processing means.
For some of the above-mentioned parameters it is favorable if they are determined for all the udder quarters separately; this particularly applies to the electric conductivity of the milk to enable the determination of mastitis already at an early stage and the cell count. The sensors for these parameters will therefore preferably be disposed in the milk lines extending from the milking cups or in the milk claw, if at least present. In fact, the milk lines from the milking cups may be passed both directly to a milk collecting buffer, such as a milk meter or milk gauge glass, and via a milk claw from where only milk line leads to such a milk collecting buffer. For the other parameters stated it is often sufficient for even desirable that they are determined for the mixed milk, i.e. for the milk from the udder quarters together. The sensors for these parameters will therefore preferably be disposed within the milk collecting buffer or within the milk claw or the line from the milk claw to the milk collecting buffer, of course again, if such a milk claw is present. Besides, one or more different sensors may also be disposed in a milk line and also one or more sensors in a milk collecting buffer or in a milk claw. In all these cases, however, the housing for the sensors should be such that the data processing means can be arranged therein and even transmitting means and/or a supply source, if required. Of course, this should not or substantially not impede the through-flow of the milk.
In a preferred embodiment the device according to the invention is characterized in that the housing for one or more sensors and for the data processing means is formed by a milk claw. In particular, at least one sensor to be contacted with the milk from a relevant udder quarter is then arranged in or near the place where each of the milk lines from the relevant milking cups opens into the milk claw, which sensor is electrically connected to the data processing means fixed to the wall of the milk claw. Thus, in or near the place where the milk lines from the milking cups open into the milk claw, the sensors may be formed by a conductivity sensor and a temperature sensor. The conductivity sensor and the temperature sensor may then form one whole, i.e. be integrated together; the temperature sensor may be arranged, e.g., in the conductivity sensor. Through this construction not only the conductivity but the temperature of the milk from the individual udder quarters is measured. In case of an inflammation in an udder quarter, both sensors give a deviating value.
The data processing means may be arranged, in a constructionally favorable manner, on the inside of the upper wall of the milk claw, while one or more further sensors to be contacted with the mixed milk are arranged below the data processing means. In a specific exemplary embodiment each of the sensors in or near the place where the milk lines from the milking cups open into the milk claw is formed by a conductivity sensor, and the sensor arranged below the data processing means is formed by a temperature sensor.
In an alternative embodiment the data processing means are arranged on the inside of the upper wall of the milk claw, while on the side thereof, below the opening of each of the milk lines from the four milking cups into the milk claw, a sensor is arranged.
The invention not only relates to a device for analyzing milk but also to a milk claw comprising such a device.